Mamoru Miyano
is a Japanese voice actor, actor, singer and narrator that affiliated to Himawari Theatre Club and King Records. He is also nicknamed Mamo by certain people and capable of fluently speaking in English. He is famous and well known for his role as Ultraman Zero's voice actor. Career Mamoru Miyano debut his career in 1990 but he started as a voice actor in 2001 and as a singer in 2007. He has won the "Best voice actor award" for both roles Mobile Suit Gundam 00 main character Setsuna F. Seisei and Death Note character Light Yagami at the 2008 Tokyo International Anime Fair. Roles Voice roles *Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie - Ultraman Zero *Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero - Ultraman Zero and Darklops Zero *Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire - Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Retsuden - Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar - Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Saga - Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Saga *Ultra Zero Fight - Ultraman Zero *New Ultraman Retsuden - Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! - Ultraman Zero *Ultraman X - Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Zero: The Chronicle - Ultraman Zero *Ultra Fight Orb - Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Geed - Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Taiga - Ultraman Zero Stage play *Ultraman Premier 2011 (Tokyo) - Shin Moroboshi/Ultraman Zero Other roles *Death Note - Light Yagami *Blood Blockade Battlefront - Dog Hummer *Vampire Knight - Zero Kiryu & Ichiryu Kiryu *Soul Eater - Death The Kid *Ouran High School Host Club - Tamaki Suoh *Steins;Gate - Rintarou Okabe *Hunter x Hunter (2011 version) - Chrollo Lucilfer *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Ling Yao *Nobunaga the Fool - Oda Nobunaga *Gatchaman Crowds - Berg Katze *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic - Mu Alexius *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer - Shams Couza (replacing Hiroshi Kamiya) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 - Setsuna F. Seiei *Mekakucity Actors - Haruka Kokonose/Konoha and Snake of Clearing Eyes *Tekken - Shin Kamiya *Cardfight!! Vanguard series - Kouji Ibuki *Wooser's Hand to Mouth Life - Wooser *Tokyo Ghoul - Shuu Tsukiyama *Durarara!! - Masaomi Kida *Ajin: Demi-Human - Kei Nagai *One-Punch Man - Amai Mask *Sailor Moon Crystal - Prince Demande *Saint Seiya Omega - Cygnus Hyōga *The Seven Deadly Sins - Gilthunder *Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon - Tusk *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Shining Armor *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Abidos The Third *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Devon Knox *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger - Ferocious Knight D/Deathryuger *New Initial D the Movie aka Initial D Legend - Takumi Fujiwara *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse - Peter Parker (Voice Dub) *Bionicle: Mask of Light - Takua/Takanuva (Voice Dub) Personal Life Mamoru Miyano announced that he married in December 2008. Mamoru and his wife have a son together. Discography *ULTRA FLY *Legend of Galaxy ~Ginga no Hasha~ (with Takamiy) Gallery Miyano and Kohji.jpg|Mamoru Miyano and Kohji Moritsugu, Ultraseven's actor. Miyano and Zero 1.jpg|Miyano and Zero Miyano and Zero 2.jpg|Miyano and Zero in behind the scenes. Miyano and Zero 3.jpg Miyano Zero Fight.jpg|Mamoru voicing Ultraman Zero in Ultra Zero Fight. Miyano_voicing_Zero_in_X.jpg|Mamoru voicing Zero in Ultraman X. Shin Moroboshi Miyano ver.jpg|Mamoru as Shin Moroboshi Mamoru smiles.jpg Mamoru.jpg Mamoru holds a birthday cake.jpg Mamoru eats noodle.jpg Mamoru eats.jpg Trivia *Despite being married, Mamoru refused to reveal both of his wife and child's name, fearing their safety due to his wife having a high percentage of not being able to give birth. However, his wife did give birth to their son. *Mamoru Miyano is nicknamed Mamo, Mamo-chan and Momo by certain people and fans. *According to Mamoru, portraying an Ultraman is one of his childhood dreams and his favorite Ultra Warriors are Ultraseven and Ultraman Taro. His role in the Ultra Series is taken further into portraying Shin Moroboshi, Zero's human disguise in Ultraman Premier 2011 and wished to be able to portray said character again in the future. **He shares his favorite Ultra Warriors (Seven and Taro) with Hideo Ishiguro. *Mamoru likes Tarako spaghetti (Tarako = salted fish roe) from a certain restaurant, but he doesn’t want to tell the name of the restaurant. *Mamoru revealed he is happy when someone says that his voice is sexy. External Links *Mamoru Miyano's article in Wikipedia (English) *Mamoru Miyano's article in Wikipedia (Japan) *Mamoru Miyano's profile in King Records *Mamoru Miyano in Anime News Network id:Mamoru Miyano Category:Real Life People Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Singer Category:Former child actors Category:Narrators Category:Male Actors